mi gran aventura musical
by mel to melody
Summary: melody una chica francesz viaja a Londres para relajarse en sus vacaciones pero descubre que el destino le tiene algo mejor que descansar.


**Mi gran aventura musical.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Sorpresas, sorpresas.**

Bajándose de un avión se encuentra una chica la cual viene desde parís. -lista para mis vacaciones en Inglaterra, y lo único que quiero es leer mi libro "serenata al silencio" en el parque.-dijo melody con entusiasmo-.

Cuando llega al parque la chica va caminando con su mochila y un bolso algo grande, que era lo único que llevaba de equipaje, leyendo su libro sin darse cuenta de donde iba. Melody dijo para sí misma- me encanta este libro pero esta mochila pesa mucho mejor leo de camino al hotel.- pensó la chica del moño en el cabello.-

Camina sin darse cuenta a un chico un poquito más alto que ella con una corbata de moño quien también lee un libro y se chocan melody termina en el suelo y el chico también, se levantan, se miran fijamente como si se conocieran.

-Hay! Creo que te conozco de algún lugar, eres de la escuela?-dijo fer tratando de recordar de donde conocía a esa chica.-no, no lo creo yo soy nueva aquí, acabo de llegar del aeropuerto.-

\- Sip, creo que ya te había visto antes, eres del club de ciencia?- volvió a preguntar sin escuchar lo que melody decía.-

\- Te digo que acabo de llegar del aeropuerto.-hola por cierto, soy Luis Fernando Thorn Watsu.-

Cool tienes cara de fer, si fer ese va a ser tu apodo, soy Melody Luisa Thorn Watsu.

-Oye, no crees que es un poco raro que tengamos el mismo apellido? -y que nos parezcamos tanto?- melody le termino la oración.

–Tal vez seamos parientes lejanos.- si, eso debe ser, lastima que no tengo crédito en mi celular oh, por cierto te presento a mi celular es como un hijo para mi y llevo mi vida entera registrada aquí.

\- y para que quieres crédito en tu celular?- que no es obio, para llamar a mi mama y preguntarle.

\- si quieres vamos con mi papa, el tiene una tienda de música aquí cerca, por que no le preguntamos a el?- le sugirió fer. -oki doki loki, vamos.-te ayudo con tus maletas.

Caminan y charlan hasta que llegan a la tienda de música fer entra y ayuda a melody a entrar con su mochila y su bolso.

-papá ya llegue y traje a una chica que tienes que conocer.

\- y por qué la tengo que conocer?- pregunto el padre del chico.

\- porque se parece a mi y tiene los mismos apellidos!

\- hola señor, soy Melody.-Melody le estira la mano para saludarlo, pero Stuart se le acerca y le da un abrazo, melody mira a fer con una cara de rareza.- oh, tu papá es muy amistoso.

\- demasiado- dijo el chico con rareza, mientras Melody sigue estrujada por un fuerte abrazo.- siempre es así?

\- no casi siempre es rudo y punk.- Stuart los interrumpe.- nunca creí que te volvería a ver de nuevo.

\- Melody y fer se quedan con cara de extrañados.- la conoces?- pregunto fer.- sí, me conoces?

\- bueno, es, que, solo, resulta, que, SON HERMANOS!- dijo Stuart con gran alegría, Melody y fer se quedan viendo pero ahora con más duda.

\- papá si es una de tus bromas no es gracioso.

\- pero es cierto.- cool tengo un hermano.- dijo Melody muy entusiasmada.

\- y no es todo también son gemelos.

\- eso quiere decir que?...

\- sí, "yo soy tu padre"…

\- cuando llegue aquí no creí que te fuera a conocer.

\- papá no me digas que tengo una hermana, o peor aún una hermana gemela y no me lo mencionaste nunca.- dijo fer asombrado por la noticia-

Cuando nos mudamos a aquí pensé en no decirte nada para que no te pusieras triste.

\- seguro que no es una broma cruel?

\- no.

\- felicidades de todos los lugares del mundo tenías que escoger este tonto lugar.- no es para tanto.

\- si es para tanto, no todos los días te dicen que tienes una estrella como hermana gemela.-dijo la chica del moño.

\- no es por eso, es porque al fin podre conocer a mi madre.- no te pierdes de mucho ella es u poco sensible y obsesiva con la limpieza.-

Stuart al recordar a su ex-esposa se pone a pensar en todas las cosas que hicieron juntos.- aun la recuerdo…-

Fer interrumpe- yo me pregunto por qué te vistes así?

\- porque lo dices?

\- por todos los colores

\- fer, Melody es… es… es… es… pop! Igual que tu mamá.- dijo el padre de fer.

\- hablas de que tú, la persona más rock y punk que conozco y una pop tuvieron historia?

\- sí y esa historia se llama Melody y fer.

Melody mira con cara de ternura y fer con cara de rareza.

\- iu!, no te había visto así en mucho tiempo, o mejor dicho nunca te había visto así.

\- tengo una pregunta…

\- cuál?

\- podrías llamarme un taxi, es que todavía tengo que ir al hotel para pasar la noche allí.

\- claro yo te llamo el taxi.

Stuart detiene a sus dos hijos con voz de regaño les dice- nadie va a llamar a nadie, tú te vas a quedar con nosotros, Melody y fer tienen cara de niños regañados.

\- pero ella es muy… pop! Y es una chica.- dijo el chico del moño de corbata.

\- sí y no quiero causar problemas.

\- no te puedes ir, quédate, si apenas te he visto en los últimos 12 años.- dijo su padre en forma de súplica.

\- pero papá!…

\- pero nada, ella se queda.

\- ya que lo dice así, me quedo aquí con ustedes.

\- pero no puede quedarse en el sillón.

\- pero como crees que se va a quedar en el sillón, se va a quedar en tu cuarto.

\- que?

\- tenías que hablar, bueno me muestras tu cuarto?- dijo la chica con un tono fastidioso.

\- claro, pero te voy a decir las "reglas del cuarto de fer", regla1, no puedes tocar nada…- Melody saca una libreta y punta todo lo que dice fer.- regla2, no dejes tus "cosas de chica" por todos lados y por ultimo regla3, trata de ser un poco más ROCK NENA, entiendes?

\- ok, y ahora mis reglas, regla1 traten de ser más pop, regla2, no toquen mis cosas, regla3…- Muchas reglas después fer y Stuart sentados y muy aburridos, casi dormidos.- regla356, no pueden contradecirme y por ultimo regla357, quiero mi cuarto a más tardar el jueves, entienden?- Stuart y fer-... completa y profundamente dormidos en el sillón, Melody ve que no le hacen caso y grita- ENTENDIERON?- Stuart y fer de susto que les dio melody caen del sillón.

\- que carácter, me recuerdas a tu madre.- yey!..-Melody lista para cantar una canción.

\- a, no, no vas a traer música pop a esta casa.- fer muy irritado por que lo despertaron de un susto.

\- pero yo soy así.- Melody con cara de perrito regañado.

\- claro, no tienes que cambiar, solo tienes que entender que nos gusta mucho el pop.- dijo Stuart con una voz de padre comprensivo.

\- ok, lo voy a intentar pero si no les molesta me gustaría dormirme ya, así que buenas noches.

\- sí, te pareces mucho a tu mamá.-

\- espero conocerla pronto- dijo fer con una cara de ilusión.

\- si quieres ve a dormir tú también, mañana vas a mostrarle el vecindario a tu hermana.-

\- sí, voy por una almohada y una manta para dormir en el "cómodo" sofá.-

\- ese es el espíritu!- gritando y sacudiendo al chico.- rock!

-rock!.-

 **Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les guste y que me perdonen, es que es mi primer fi casi que si leen esto es que al fin lo logre!** Mel to melody.


End file.
